At present, there exist many approaches to fix a storage device (e.g., a hard disk drive or a CD-ROM drive) in the computer industry. The most widely used approach is to fix the storage device to the housing of a computer by using screws.
With the progress of computers, brackets that are conveniently assembled or disassembled are developed. One of the brackets for carrying the storage device is to fix the storage device with the screws. The bracket to which the storage device is fixed is first placed into the housing guided by guiding members in the housing, and the bracket is secured to the housing by the screws for fixing the storage device in the housing. As being repaired or replaced, the storage device can be taken out only by disassembling all the screws fixing the bracket to the housing and the storage device to the bracket. That is, the fixing screws required for disassembling exist for the fixations of the storage device to the bracket and the bracket to the housing.
However, the forgoing approach cannot decrease the assembly costs of the housing of the computer because it not only is unable to improve the speed of assembling the storage device, but also is consuming a lot of labor hour. Furthermore, there are various types of the screws (e.g., slotted screws, Phillips screws, torx screws, etc.), so that maintenance staffs must prepare many types of screwdrivers to assemble and disassemble the screws, which is very time-consuming and inconvenient. The problem has huge impact to cloud products having a large number of storage devices to be installed.
Accordingly, how to provide a fixing design that can be rapidly assembled and disassembled and can fix storage devices without using screws becomes an important issue.